Dishwashers of various types have been proposed with a bottom-hinged door. Typically a user pulls on the top of the door to open it. In some dishwashers, the user must manipulate a mechanism, handle, latch, button, etc., of some sort before the door can be opened. In others, the user must simply pull hard enough to overcome a typically spring-loaded mechanism to open the door.
The physics of door opening can thus vary from the start in terms of force required. Doors also vary in weight and center of gravity as well from model to model, and both of these can vary for a particular model depending on whether a detergent container or the like housed in the door is full or empty. Counterbalancing springs are often included to oppose door opening force or to assist in holding a door closed or reclosing it. Those springs may be more active around the closed position (with the door vertical) than around the opened position (with the door horizontal).
Some doors may move somewhat freely or even accelerate as they approach the fully opened (horizontal) position, especially if the doors have compartments loaded with liquids. The pivoting center of gravity of the door has a weight that applies a torque when it moves out from over the hinge at the bottom of the door. Rapid movement toward the end of travel can lead to hard bounces off stops or even damage for some models with less than optimal opening parameters and/or due to user inattention.
Accordingly, other designs for door mechanisms for consumer appliances such as dishwashers, including those addressing one or more drawbacks of conventional devices and dishwashers would be welcome.